The concept of mailing tubes or storage tubes is known in the art. One of the difficulties with prior art mailing tubes is that the tubes suitable for mailing are generally not suitable for storage or vice versa or if they are suitable for both it is difficult to reuse the storage tube as a mailing tube. In addition once used the cardboard mailing tubes are usually damaged and cannot be reused. The present invention provides and improved storage mailing tube that allows a user quick access to the documents or other items contained therein through a hand removable end cap with at least one frictional rib that does not enter into frictional engagement until the cap can be hand aligned with the elongated tube. The end cap can be further hand positioned in frictional engagement with the elongated tube with the elongated tube having side walls that flex to provide a resilient force sufficient to help frictionally retain the end cap on the storage tube while at the same time limiting the frictional engagement therebetween to thereby allow the end cap to also be removed through hand engagement of the end cap and the elongated tube. When used as a document storage mode the tube maintains itself in a nonrolling condition.